


These Words that Speak our Union

by HalcyonStars



Series: Soulmate AU's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, M/M, Slightly cracktitious, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonStars/pseuds/HalcyonStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person on earth had the first words their soulmate would speak to them imprinted on their bodies.</p><p>Dean Winchester had heard beautiful tales of people meeting their soulmates. He couldn’t wait to hear the sentimental and heartfelt phrase spoken between him and his true love, when that fateful person would say what Dean had waited his whole life to hear... “assbutt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Words that Speak our Union

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone fic and not related the one in the first part of this series, so you don't need to read it first to understand this.

Every person on earth had the first words their soulmate would speak to them imprinted on their bodies. The first words exchanged between a perfect pair would be ingrained into their very being from the moment they were born.  For every one, there was a match.

Dean Winchester had heard beautiful tales of people meeting their soulmates. His mum had a cursive ‘ _wow’_ on the underside of her wrist, the same first words John had spoken upon seeing her in their senior year. Even Sammy, who hadn’t met his soulmate yet, had the words ‘ _Damn, I got a good one’_ scripted over his heart. Dean knew, without even knowing of that girl’s existence, that he would approve of Sam’s soulmate. Sammy would catch a great gal, Dean knew it already.

And Dean? Dean couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate of his own, to hear the sentimental and heartfelt phrase spoken between him and his true love, when that fateful person would say what Dean had waited his whole life to hear. He couldn’t wait for when his soul mark -which much to his family’s amusement, was labelled the ‘tramp-stamp love spot'- would fizzle with heat and call to his future partner. He longed for the moment his soulmate would speak their first profound words to him… “assbutt.”

So maybe Dean didn’t have a traditional soul mark, but that didn’t make it any less great.

***

Some people had soul marks in places not easily seen, some did. Some people wore them with pride, some people thought of them as private and kept them hidden away. Castiel, unfortunately, was the latter of those two groups. It’s not a surprise to say both of his parents were slightly dismayed that their baby was born with a bold ‘ _fuck me’_ on his collar bone. It was not the most romantic of first words, but their baby was healthy and they were thankful for that.

It was just a problem when it came to tank tops or pool parties. Suffice it to say, parents were not too keen on a four year flaunting profanity around their children, but it was out of his hands. Perhaps he didn’t have the most orthodox of pieces, but in his opinion, orthodox was overrated.

***

Dean was on his way to Singer auto when he stopped by his favourite café before work. Bean Me Up Coffee was owned by Sam’s friend Gabriel, whom he’d met in College. Sam was doing his law degree while Gabriel was going for his business one. Not long after, he opened up his first business, and it was a success.

“Hey, Gabe. How’s it going?” Dean asked as he approached the counter. The short man in front of him donned a deep red apron, with the ‘Bean Me Up’ logo situated on the breast.  Below it read ‘for a coffee that’s out of this universe.’

Gabriel may have owned the joint, but getting dirty was a love of his. He was always too keen to relieve his employees of their duties if it meant he could be a good old barista for a minute. He told Jess, a bubbly, curly haired barista to have a break while he took over. He had seen her soul mark before when her top crept up when she was reaching for a coffee mug. 'So get this' was scripted just above her hipbone. She was a nice girl. Perhaps her and Sam would hit it off. He should introduce them.

“Hey Dean-o. It’s great. Saved up enough to buy that bar I wanted. This time next year, you’ll be able to drink your troubles away at Tequila Mockingbird.”

Dean snorted, it was just like Gabe to take life with a grain of salt. Troubles ran off that man like water off a ducks back, and he never took things too seriously. It’s what Dean loved about him, and also what annoyed him to no extent.

“You’re taking over the business world Gabe.” The gold eyed man smiled a devious smirk and simply winked as he turned to set the coffee press to a course grind.

Over the thrum of the press, he yelled to Dean, “You just wait, in ten years it’ll be ‘Lord of the Onion Rings’ and ‘Life of Pie’ everywhere you look." He smiled. "So I take it you’ll have the usual.”

“Yeah, just black thanks.”

“Good, because that’s how I made it.” Gabriel slid Dean’s coffee across the bench, and he could smell the rick aroma of freshly ground coffee beans waft into his nose. “Next time can you order something different for a change? You’re an intolerable constraint on my freedom. A girl’s gotta live a little.”

Dean grimaced. “You’re just digging for an excuse to draw a dick on my coffee and you ain’t fooling no one.”

“Don’t you know it.” Gabriel grinned and offered a wave as Dean turned to leave. Dean pulled out his phone to tell Bobby he’d be there in five, when naturally, his promising effort to getting to work on time, and his coffee, went flying out the window. More specifically, the coffee went flying out of the cup, and straight into the shirt of the man he plummeted into. Dean watched with hapless misery as his fresh brew seeped and stained a crisp pressed shirt a watered brown. He faintly registered the man hiss in pain.

“Assbutt.” The man whispered, and Dean’s head shot up to see pure blue eyes that would make the ocean cry in jealousy. His breath was stolen by the man he saw before him, so beautiful and so much _more_ than anything he could be dreamt growing up. “Perhaps next time you should watch where you walk. I’m going to miss my meeting because of this. Do you have any idea the kind of strife this will bring me?” His voice was so deep, like rough whiskey but much more addictive. The man sighed apologetically. “I’m sorry, that was unnecessarily harsh. Let's call it stress. Forgive me.”

This was it. This was the moment he waited his whole life for. He’d often thought of what he’d say in this moment, if he’d be charming or sweet or just completely himself. He planned how it would go, envisaged scenarios in his head that would make Disney princesses whine in jealousy because Dean Winchester was a fricking smooth son of a gun, and he could make any guy or girl swoon under his attentions. And his soulmate? Well they deserved everything he had to give and more.

All his life he’d thought about it. But, in true Winchester fashion, the words he chose were “Fuck me.” Fine first words to say to his soulmate.

Maybe the words themselves weren’t the best, but the reaction was. The intake of breath from his companion was nothing short of otherworldly, and the slogan on Gabriel’s apron would aspire to reach its level. He gazed into his face, and those indigo eyes bore into his soul, into his very being and he felt his soul mark warm with affection.

“You?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, hardly more than an exhale. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come up with anything better than ‘fuck me.’ That must have been a fun one for your folks to explain to a kid.” Dean saw his companion’s glowing soul mark where his wet shirt clung to his clavicle.

“In the first grade, my teacher asked what I’d do when I met my soulmate. I said he’d fuck me. She was disturbed.” Dean couldn’t help the jovial laugh at that, tears springing to his eyes both out of laughter and happiness. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “I suppose now is the right time to be apologizing for the ‘assbutt’ you have written on your…”

“Lower back.” Dean muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, face heating and turning red.

“You mean to say-”

“I have a tramp stamp that says assbutt. Yeah.” He chuckled. “I guess we’re about even then…”

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

“Hey Cas, I’m Dean. Do you mind?” He asked, arms opened with pleading eyes. He needn’t worry, as Castiel stepped into his embrace and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. As cliché as it sounded, it was like coming home, like united two halves of a whole and completed an unfinished masterpiece. Dean buried his nose in Castiel’s hair, breathing in the faint scent of lime and coconuts. He had no idea how much time lapsed while they stood there in the other’s arms, content to just be. They reluctantly pulled away, still touching but able to see each other’s faces.

“So, ah, can I buy you a coffee. I know a great place that’s real close.” Dean asked and Castiel smiled and huffed, nodding his head as they made their way to a booth. Before Dean was able to ask for his order, two aromatic blends were placed down in front of them. He directed his gaze up to see a knowing smirk on Gabriel’s face.

“Dean-o I see you’ve met my little bro. And wonders cease to exist. Soulmates! This means you and I will be brothers in law Dean. You’ll get to see me even more now. Please, try to hold in your excitement.” He shouted, before sauntering off, leaving as abruptly as he came.

Castiel cleared his throat, regaining Dean's attention. “So, tell me about yourself Dean. I believe we have a lot to catch up on.”

Dean took a sip of his brew, ready to launch into his life details when he detected a hint of sweetness foreign to his usual pick. Of course, Gabriel had opted to add creamy, frothed milk.

There was a penis drawn in his coffee, but he couldn’t bring himself to spite Gabriel for it. He found his soulmate, it was a good day after all, and Dean could welcome one measly little dick for today.

He never did end up getting to work on time. 


End file.
